


Don't Kiln the Messenger (he's already dead)

by Isis



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix, pottery...TO THE DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Today's activities at the Hotel Valhalla include...





	Don't Kiln the Messenger (he's already dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It looked easier on paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221288) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> Remix Madness...TO THE DEATH!

“Another beautiful day in the Hotel Valhalla,” boomed Halfborn Gunderson. He clapped Magnus on the back with his customary enthusiasm. “What’s on today?” 

Magnus pulled himself up off the floor and looked at the list. “Hockey to the death in the Jötunn Room. Backstroke to the death in the pool. Doom to the death in the Games Room.”

“Doom to the death? That’s redundant.”

“It’s a videogame,” explained Magnus. “Pottery to the death in – oh, no.”

“Ooh, pottery to the death sounds fun!” said Mallory.

“But –”

“Pottery it is,” said TJ. “Where?”

Behind them, Alex grinned evilly. “In my room.”


End file.
